Les Plaies
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Blaine et Kurt sont ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Blaine a sauvé Kurt et en a pris soin tout le monde le sait. A présent il estime que Kurt doit lui rendre la pareille car le contre-ténor est complètement guéri de toutes ces blessures. Non ?


Blaine était heureux. Non le mot était trop faible. Blaine était comblé. Non ! Blaine était littéralement transporté de bonheur ! Oui c'était ça il flottait sur un petit nuage !

Petit nuage que Wes s'appliquait à dissiper dès que Blaine abandonnait la réunion pour tourner son esprit vers son merveilleux petit ami. A l'aide de son marteau occasionnellement...Ouch...

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Blaine ne pouvait se départir de cette joie qui étendait ses lèvres en un sourire constant et béat et le faisait chantonner Candles pour la millième fois en une semaine.

Au début cela amusait plutôt les Warblers qui ne pouvait que se moquer de leur soliste lorsque celui-ci se prenait les pieds dans les tapis persans de la salle commune, trop absorbé par le sourire que son délicieux petit ami lui adressait pour faire réellement attention à tout autre élément de son environnement. Mais au bout d'une semaine la plupart de ses amis avaient achetés des boulkies pour ne pas devenir fou et étrangler leur premier soliste avec sa propre guitare.

Et puis Wes et David étaient réellement soulagés de voir que Blaine avait enfin ouvert les yeux et s'était enfin départit de sa phobie de l'engagement, hérité de ce fameux bal Sadie Hawkins. Inconsciemment Blaine voulait _protéger_ les personnes qu'il aimait en mettant de la distance entre elles et lui. Il se considérait entièrement fautif de ce qui était arrivé à Wyatt lors de la nuit qui aurait du être un répit, un moment de détente ou ils pouvaient s'assumer enfin en public, sans qu'un élève ne puisse les bousculer, grâce à la surveillance fébrile des professeurs. Wyatt avait eu beau lui pardonner, le rassurer, Blaine s'était sentit obligé de mettre de s'éloigner de son ami, convaincu que, si il n'était plus assimilé à lui, Wyatt aurait une vie tranquille.

Il faisait de même avec Wes et David en dehors de l'école. Il restait toujours amical et avenant mais s'interdisait des accolades et des gestes affectueux trop ambiguës aux yeux des puritains de l'Ohio. Seul ses deux meilleurs amis avaient notés le changement entre le Blaine serein et assuré de Dalton qui impressionnait et paraissait parfait aux yeux de tous et celui anxieux et sur ses gardes qui apparaissait dès qu'ils franchissaient le portail de l'académie.

Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Kurt il avait relativement changé. Touché par la détresse du jeune homme il avait souhaité lui renvoyer une image forte et confiante, l'image d'un type qui s'assumait et s'autorisait les mêmes attitudes que n'importe quel hétéro alors qu'intérieurement il était totalement terrifié dès que Kurt lui prenait la main ou remettait sa cravate en place au Lima Bean. Mais l'attraction que le jeune Hummel exerçait sur lui l'avait peu à peu remis en confiance et en phase avec lui-même. C'était au départ si inconscient et si fort que, quand la vérité sur ses sentiments vis à vis de Kurt avait éclaté, il n'avait pas pu imaginer un seul instant rester près de lui sans le toucher ou le regarder avec adoration, puritains autour d'eux ou pas. Il s'était longtemps cru le mentor du jeune homme mais en réalité c'était Kurt qui l'avait aidé à se départir de ses vieilles peur et à se tourner vers l'avenir que leur relation leur offrait, balayant d'un rire cristallin et d'une main pleine de compassion toute la noirceur de son passé.

Pour cela Blaine lui en était entièrement reconnaissant. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et même si ils venaient à se séparer, Blaine continuerait à penser à Kurt en tant que l'homme qui l'avait tiré de l'étau d'angoisse qui l'avait étouffé après la nuit du bal. Pas qu'il songeait à se séparer de Kurt ! Non ça c'était hors de question ! Premièrement le châtain n'avait pas encore tout a fait fini son opération bénéfique et quasi-magique sur la phobie et les attitudes de Blaine et deuxièmement il était totalement impensable qu'il se sépare de l'homme de sa vie, rencontré si tôt mais trouvé si tard.

Il ne pouvait plus imaginer un café sans les doux yeux bleus changeants en face de lui et la main longue et à la peau velouté qui glissait des doigts caressants sur ses phalanges et titillait l'extrémité de ses doigts, rendus durs par la pratique intensive de la guitare. Il ne pouvait plus songer à une virée shopping sans une véritable abeille tournicotant autour de lui avec un empressement fiévreux et un bonheur évident à relooker Blaine qui était apparemment « deux fois plus adorable » sans son uniforme « très classe mais beaucoup trop obsolète pour un garçon aussi charmant que lui ». Et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un petit déjeuner à Dalton sans une beauté impeccable mais aux yeux lourd de sommeil et à la moue matinale définitivement adorable assise en face.

Mais il avait du s'y faire, Kurt ne comptait pas rester éternellement à Dalton, Blaine s'en doutait mais repoussait mentalement l'échéance, se disant que peut-être il aurait une quelconque influence sur Kurt en lui astreignant de rester à Dalton. Cependant il n'avait tout simplement pas pu enlever cette joie à son petit ami lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux s'illuminer littéralement à l'idée de pouvoir retourner à McKinley en toute sécurité. Il avait donc laisser faire, se faisant à l'idée qu'il aurait tout de même droit au remède Kurt dès qu'il sortirait de Dalton. Car il comptait bien voir Kurt à chaque fois qu'il le pourrait !

Mais si son précieux petit ami qui influait tant sur son humeur avait déserté l'école, pourquoi Blaine était-il si joyeux me direz-vous ! Tout simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour sécher une répétition des Warblers au profit d'une visite chez son cher et tendre. Car depuis la défaite des Warblers aux Régionales, Wes s'était mis en tête de sillonner les maisons de retraites, les hôpitaux et même les écoles pour enfants pour que leur chorale s'habitue à se produire en dehors des murs et gagne en confiance et en popularité. Et cette décision incluait des répétitions et des conseils de plus en plus nombreux qui venaient même grignoter les samedis des Warblers qui restait à l'académie. A cette heure-ci Wes devait frapper le bureau de son marteau en intimant le silence alors que lui était en route pour demander le très estimé avis de Kurt sur son choix de chansons destinées à l'anniversaire de mort du très illustre Gideon Dalton, fondateur de l'académie. Il avait réussit à attendrir Wes avec ses yeux de chiot ravageurs et ses :

« Mais tu vois Wes, maintenant que Kurt n'est plus là je me sens beaucoup moins en confiance ! Avoir son avis m'inciterait sûrement à m'impliquer davantage dans les activités extra-scolaire des Warblers ! Imagine que ton premier soliste refuse de chanter le jour de l'anniversaire de mort du fondateur parce que tu lui a interdis de voir la personne qui le rassure le plus et le conseille au mieux ! Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ça sur la conscience ?

-Si jamais tu me fait un coup pareil Blaine ce n'est pas le raté de la cérémonie que j'aurais sur la conscience mais la meurtre du-dit premier soliste, avait tranché Wes avec un regard furibond.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... »

Wes avait pester et ruminer après lui pendant longtemps mais avait bien entendu finit par céder, plus par exaspération que par conviction.

Blaine était donc dans le corridor principal menant au hall quand il aperçut Jeff qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, adossé au mur.

-Blaine je te jure que si tu ne reviens pas avec une bonne idée de chansons je remplace tes réserves de gel par de la vaseline, l'invectiva le blond quand il arriva à son niveau.

Le soliste s'arrêta net, choqué par autant d'agressivité de la part de Jeff. Lui qui était si tranquille, si discret et toujours le premier à épauler quelqu'un d'habitude, le voilà qui le menaçait de la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait lui arriver ! A part le séparer de Kurt bien entendu !

-Euh...Jeff tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai laissé traîner un truc dans la salle de bain ? J'ai oublié de ranger le boxer que j'avais laissé sur ton lit ?

Jeff renifla de dégoût. Le Warbler était peut-être l'un des plus gentil étudiant de Dalton, mais c'était aussi un véritable maniaque de l'ordre et de la propreté. Pas une chaussette, pas un t-shirt ne survivait plus d'un jour si il restait au sol ou éparpillé dans la pièce. Jeff était très clair : c'était rangé ou jeté.

-Premièrement tu laisse toujours la salle de bain en bazar alors je me suis habitué à ne rien dire, deuxièmement j'ignorais tout de ce boxer mais je me hâterais d'aller écourter sa pitoyable existence une fois la répétition finit et troisièmement ton petit speech auprès de Wes à eu des répercussions désolantes sur ma vie de couple.

-Comment...

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un boulet de canon passait la porte et le percutait de plein fouet, éparpillant les feuilles et les cahiers qu'il serrait contre lui partout dans le couloir. Blaine, vacillant mais toujours debout, vit un Nick affolé se ruer sur ses affaires et jeter pêle-mêle ses fiches de sciences dans un cahier de français, marmonnant une litanie anxieuse et saccadée. Quand il releva des yeux fous vers Blaine il sauta sur ses jambes et commença à l'inspecter de partout en gémissant :

-Oh dis-moi que tu n'as rien ! Si tu es blessé ou si je t'ai froissé une corde vocale Wes va m'enfermer dans la remise pendant un mois ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, manquait plus que ça !

-Nick stop je vais bien ! , lui enjoignis Blaine en tentant de se dégager.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu mens pour me protéger et que Wes s'en rend compte c'est pendant une année entière que je vais croupir dans le placard !

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel avant de ramasser les quelques papiers que Nick avait oublié et que ce dernier s'empressa d'arracher des mains du blond pour les fourrer dans un classeur de mathématiques.

-Nick est sujet au stress, particulièrement quand Wes nous menace de nous virer de l'équipe si on n'avance pas en ton absence. Et maintenant qu'on est en retard de dix minutes, on va sûrement se prendre un sermon de trois siècle sur la ponctualité et l'importance d'un entraînement régulier et ordonné, expliqua Jeff avec un sourire désabusé, Et accessoirement ça donne ça.

Il se pencha vers son petit ami pour tenter de capturer ses lèvres, une main apaisante traçant des cercles dans le dos de Nick, mais celui-ci, qui était d'ordinaire si insouciant et prompt au batifolage, envoya carrément balader son copain avec un strident :

-Dix minutes ? Jeff c'est vraiment pas le moment pour des futilités pareilles !

Et il fila à toute allure en direction de la salle de chant. Jeff jeta un ultime regard accusateur à Blaine qui déglutit bruyamment.

-Notre grand chef peut-être très effrayant quand il veut. Encore merci Blaine.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un petit rire qui eu pour effet de s'attirer un nouveau regard haineux de la part du blond. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas drôle pour ses pauvres amis Warblers qui payaient cher le prix de son égoïsme ainsi que pour Jeff pour lequel la vie sentimentale et l'attention de Nick étaient vitale mais c'était toujours hilarant de voir l'effet qu'un Wes en furie pouvait avoir sur ses camarades. Excepté quand il s'en prenait à lui. Ce qu'il allait faire si il ne se pressait pas.

En un clin d'œil il se retrouva sur le parking du campus monta dans sa voiture et tourna la clé dans le contact. Le tableau de bord s'alluma ainsi que la radio qui se mit a diffuser un titre de Pitbull, faisant grimacer Blaine qui chercha immédiatement à mettre le CD de Katy Perry en route. Après plusieurs essais infructueux il se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait du remplacer son CD favori par celui de Pitbull et cette personne ne pouvait être que Thad qui lui avait emprunté sa voiture avant-hier. Avec un juron intérieur pour les goûts musicaux de son ami qui laissaient sérieusement à désirer, le soliste se mit en quête de Teenage Dream qu'il dégota finalement dans la portière du siège passager.

-Mon pauvre bébé que t'as-t-il fait, geignit-il en époussetant le disque et en le glissant dans le lecteur.

Les premières notes d'une de ses chansons préférée s'égrenèrent dans l'habitacle et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il se mit en route pour Lima. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, seulement remué par l'impatience palpable du Warbler qui s'énervait tout seul, et il arriva à destination en à peine une heure et demie. Un nouveau record du à son amour entier et illimité pour Kurt. Amour qui aurait pu lui coûter plusieurs amendes vu qu'il avait, s'en sans rendre vraiment compte, dépassé les limitations de vitesse une bonne douzaine de fois...

Il se gara dans l'allée des Hummel et sauta de sa voiture en sifflotant. Burt, son futur beau-père comme il aimait se le dire, était dans son garage en train de rafistoler quelque chose sous la Navigator de son fils. Dès qu'il vit Blaine, il délaissa son travail et essuya ses mains maculées de cambouis pour serrer celle que Blaine lui tendait poliment en tentant de ne pas plisser le nez devant les tâches noires.

-Salut mon gars, Kurt t'attends, il doit être quelque part à l'étage. Il a parlé de customiser un vieux pull Xander McWin ou un truc du genre.

Blaine hocha la tête avec condescendance pour cet homme qui semblait totalement largué par les passions vestimentaires de Kurt. Le soliste se demandait parfois si le fait qu'il soit le seul garçon de Lima à pouvoir énumérer toutes les couvertures de Vogue et distinguer une ceinture Versace parmi une centaines d'autres n'avait pas influé sur l'amour que lui portait Kurt.

-Merci Mr Hummel, je vous le ramène pour six heure comme d'habitude.

-Burt, appelle-moi Burt gamin, grogna le père de son petit-ami, Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répètes.

Le ton était maussade mais Blaine avait compris depuis longtemps que Burt n'avait absolument rien contre lui, au contraire. Burt l'aimait beaucoup, aux dires de Kurt et Finn, et, du moment qu'il ramenait son fils à l'heure convenue, il traitait Blaine avec le même attachement bourru que celui qu'il portait à ses deux garçons. Et il l'invitait même à assister aux grands matchs sur leur télé écran plasma le week-end. Le Warbler aimait vraiment Burt, c'était en quelque sorte le père que tous les adolescents gays auraient rêvés d'avoir, spécialement Blaine qui était en conflit permanent avec son propre père.

Remerciant Burt une nouvelle fois, il passa la porte d'entrée et traversa le salon après avoir pris soin de bien s'essuyer les pieds. Carole se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de préparer des cookies pour Finn qui louvoyait autour d'elle comme si il n'avait pas touché à de la nourriture depuis plusieurs mois.

-Bonjour Blaine, s'écria Carole dès que le soliste eu franchit le pas de la porte, Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Mrs Hummel, répondit-il avec un sourire franc et chaleureux.

-Blaine on a convenu que c'était Carole tu te souviens, répliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Le brun haussa les épaules dans un geste d'excuse. On lui reprochait toujours d'être trop poli mais il n'y pouvait rien. Burt Hummel était beaucoup trop intimidant (et il avait encore honte qu'il l'ai trouvé dans le lit de son fils avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse) pour qu'il ose l'appeler par son prénom et il avait trop de respect pour l'adorable Carole Hummel pour se permettre de telle familiarités.

-Si tu cherches Kurt il est...

-Je sais Mrs Hum...Carole. Burt me l'as dit.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi que Blaine lui renvoya avant de monter les escaliers.

-Je vous garde des biscuits les garçons, fit Carole avant que le Warbler ne disparaisse à l'étage.

Blaine commençait à connaître la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Elle n'était pas aussi grande et luxueuse que la sienne mais la décoration confortable, un peu désordonnée et chaleureuse le mettait plus à l'aise qu'un intérieur riche et impeccable. Depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés et que la nouvelle cave servait de salle de répétition, Kurt avait établi son royaume dans la dernière chambre de la maison, la plus petite mais la plus lumineuse. Blaine toqua timidement à la porte de son petit-ami et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, l'entrouvrit, convaincu de trouver Kurt au fond de son immense dressing ou sous ses écouteurs, en train de dessiner ses tenues de la semaine.

Mais la chambre était déserte, complètement dépourvue de la présence du jeune Hummel. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Blaine se glissa dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds, comme si le moindre son allait lui coûter la vie ou que Kurt allait soudainement surgir d'un quelconque recoin en l'entendant arriver. Il du se rendre à l'évidence : son petit-ami n'était définitivement pas là. Avec un soupir un peu frustré, Blaine se mit à inspecter toutes les pièces de l'étage. De la chambre sale et bordélique de Finn jusqu'à la salle de bain miroitante de la famille.

Il commença à ruminer après son petit ami. Il l'avait pourtant prévenue de se tenir prêt à partir dans une heure environ avant de quitter Dalton. Pourquoi Kurt demeurait-il introuvable ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ou bien...ou bien l'avait-il complètement oublié ? Non. Non, Burt et Carole lui avait tous deux indiqué que le garçon était dans la maison. Et sa Navigator était entre les mains de Burt. Mais Kurt pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de discrétion quand il le voulait, contrairement à Blaine qui prouvait régulièrement sa maladresse et son incapacité à se rendre invisible. Et un de ses amis avait pu le récupérer au bout de la rue. Kurt n'aurait eu aucun mal à se glisser hors de la maison sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Blaine souffla bruyamment, particulièrement énervé à l'idée que Kurt ai pu le laisser tomber ou préfère passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'Il avait réellement besoin de lui.

En traversant le couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de vérifier la présence de Kurt dans une pièce : le bureau de Burt. Il l'avait évité pour la bonne et simple raison que cette pièce était le domaine privé du père de famille et qu'elle était interdite à toute personne étrangère à la famille Hummel-Hudson. Et a Finn aussi, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de répandre de la sauce partout dès qu'il avait une pizza dans la main, ce qui arrivait souvent. En temps normal Blaine aurait respecté l'interdiction mais là il n'avait vraiment pas le choix si il voulait s'assurer que Kurt avait réellement déserté la maison.

Avec milles précautions, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'introduisit dans le territoire de Burt avec une discrétion héroïque à ses yeux. Il retenait même son souffle mais secoua la tête en s'en rendant compte. Comme si Burt allait se ruer ici si il laissait un seul soupir franchir ses lèvres...

Il se retourna prudemment et il le vit. Kurt. Allongé sur l'épaisse moquette du bureau, la tête collée au tiroir ouvert d'une vieille commode blanche. Ses genoux étaient repliés sur son ventre, il paraissait tellement relâché, tellement enfantin dans cette position. Il semblait si paisible et le sourire sur son visage était si serein que Blaine laissa filtrer un bruit de soulagement...Aussi discret que le reniflement d'un rhinocéros. Kurt sursauta à ce son et glapit quand son front percuta violemment le tiroir supérieur, lui aussi ouvert.

Avec affolement, Blaine se précipita vers son petit ami qui se massait le crâne, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merde Kurt je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je te cherchais partout dans la maison et j'étais tellement soulagé en te trouvant ici que...

-Blaine stop.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt employait un ton tranchant et sans appel avec lui. Il lui arrivait de se montrer ferme avec le Warbler mais il y avait toujours une nuance d'ironie ou une pointe de douceur dans sa voix. Là, l'ordre était direct et sans nuance, Kurt devait être vraiment fâché pour lui parler sur ce ton. Mal à l'aise, Blaine recula un peu et laissa Kurt se relever tout seul. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et lourd de reproche avant de se mettre à refermer consciencieusement les tiroirs du meuble, avec des gestes emplis d'un respect inexplicable.

-Je ne t'attendais pas avant une demie heure, fit Kurt en se tournant de nouveau vers lui avec une expression légèrement adoucie, Tu as encore jouer a Fast and Furious sur le trajet ou tes professeurs on consentis à laisser leur vedette partir plus tôt ?

Le ton était toujours froid, chose inhabituelle chez Kurt. Et son regard fuyait celui de Blaine, ce qui était encore plus étrange. Le soliste balaya les commentaires acides de son petit copain et attrapa son visage entre ses mains afin de le forcer à lui faire face. Le jeune Hummel résista quelques secondes avant de s'avouer vaincu et de planter ses yeux bleus teintés de gris dans ceux mordorés de son vis à vis. Ce que Blaine vit dans le regard de Kurt à ce moment là le glaça. Il retrouvait l'air de bête traqué et de détresse intense que son petit ami arborait le jour de leur rencontre. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et s'obligea à ne pas resserrer sa prise sur le visage de Kurt.

-Il a recommencé c'est ça ?

Le regard de pur étonnement que lui jeta le contre-ténor le fit douter de son hypothèse mais il se souvint que son petit-ami avait un sens de la comédie très poussé et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le berner en lui faisant un petit speech.

-Qui donc ?

Même sa voix était surprise. A tel point que Blaine hésita à répondre.

-Eh bien...Karofsky. Il a recommencé ? Tu as le même regard que lorsqu'il te harcelait en début d'année.

-Non absolument pas ! Il se comporte très bien, il ne me parle même plus depuis mon retour et Santana le surveille étroitement donc...

Il haussa les épaules et Blaine sentit une bouffée de soulagement le submerger. Il savait que Kurt n'aurait pas oser lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi grave et en le regardant dans les yeux de surcroit. Et il pouvait toujours s'assurer que Karofsky se tenait à carreaux en contactant Santana.

Avec un sourire rassurant, il se rapprocha de Kurt et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était tellement bon, tellement doux que Blaine grogna de plaisir quand le baiser s'intensifia et que Kurt se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué durant la semaine.

-Encore désolé pour ton front, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Je suppose qu'un baiser dessus pourrait relativement t'aider à te faire pardonner, répliqua Kurt en souriant.

Blaine se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et peina à atteindre le front de son petit-ami. Y parvenant enfin, il déposa un furtif baiser dessus, assez fort pour que Kurt l'apprécie mais assez léger pour qu'il ne ravive pas la douleur.

-Tu veux un escabeau ? , railla le contre-ténor alors que le soliste redescendait à sa taille normale.

Il fit mine d'être vexé ce qui fit sourire de plus belle son petit-ami.

-Simple vengeance Blaine Warbler.

-Tu es un monstre et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir tellement tu es mignon, maugréa Blaine en s'accaparant de nouveau les lèvres de Kurt.

-Je pense que nous devrions déguerpir d'ici avant que mon père ne nous trouve et ne m'oblige à porter une ceinture de chasteté, grimaça le châtain en rompant le délicieux contact, Mon père ne m'as pas accordé l'honneur de rester quelques heures dans son bureau pour m'y trouver en pleine séance de bécotage avec mon magnifique petit copain.

Blaine sourit au compliment mais ses pensées revinrent immédiatement à la position dans laquelle il avait trouvé Kurt en arrivant. Il devait éclaircir ce point sinon il allait y penser la journée entière et gâcher les heures passées avec son petit-ami.

-Et il t'as accordé cet honneur pour ?

Il vit Kurt inspirer profondément et concentrer son regard sur un point invisible pour reprendre contenance.

-Oh tu sais c'est une habitude que j'ai...De...Me rappeler ma mère en sentant ses affaires. Spécialement le jour anniversaire de sa mort.

Le garçon avait tenté de dire cela avec un air décontracté mais la lueur de tristesse qui traversa ses yeux heurta le coeur de Blaine de plein fouet. Voilà pourquoi Kurt avait été si désagréable après avoir été dérangé dans son rituel. Et lui qui pensait qu'il l'avait abandonné parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la cérémonie en mémoire de Gideon Dalton parce que cela l'ennuyait. Mais comment aurait-il pu s'intéresser à l'anniversaire de mort d'un type que personne n'avait connu et dont lui-même se fichait éperdument alors que celui de sa mère se déroulait en même temps ? Kurt lui avait déjà parlé de la mort de sa mère bien entendu, mais il ne s'était jamais épanché et Blaine n'avait jamais insisté.

-Blaine ?

Les yeux de Kurt le trahissait. Malgré son air tranquille et sûr de lui, le regard du contre-ténor était brouillé par une foule d'émotion passant de l'inquiétude au regret jusqu'à la plus profonde mélancolie. Blaine n'avait jamais vu Kurt ainsi. Même après l'épisode Karofsky il n'avait pas parut aussi fragile, aussi perdu. Même dans les moments durs il avait conservé une aura naturelle qui interdisait à quiconque de penser qu'il était faible parce qu'il avait été persécuté. Mais à ce moment précis, plus rien ne semblait rattacher Kurt à cette espèce de fierté et de force naturelle qui l'enveloppait au quotidien.

Le Warbler s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être mit en colère après Kurt parce qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il manquait à l'appel. Il avait pensé que maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de Karofsky, Kurt devait s'occuper de ses problèmes à lui parce que c'était une priorité, parce qu'il s'était débarrassé de toutes les choses douloureuses de sa vie et que c'était au tour de Blaine de bénéficier d'un peu d'attention et de soutien. Quel idiot ! Il avait réellement envie de se baffer !

-On y va Blaine ? , reprit Kurt, Je pensais que tu voulais parler de ta playlist pour une cérémonie a Dalton ?

-Mais...Tu...Tu es sûr que tu as la tête à ça ?

Kurt acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu ne comptais pas...faire un tour au cimetière ?

Mais quel abruti ! Pourquoi enfonçait-il le couteau dans la plaie au lieu de se taire et d'emmener Kurt prendre un café pour noyer ses mauvaises pensées ?

-Oh...Eh bien je comptais y aller cet après-midi avant que tu ne m'appelles mais pas de problème je peux reporter ma visite à ce soir.

Blaine déglutit. Kurt était si engagé, si attentionné et si oublieux de sa personne lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur relation. Et lui à côté...

-Mais comme je t'ai dit ça peut attendre, la tombe ne va pas s'envoler alors que toi tu dois revenir à l'internat et...

-Hors de question, le coupa Blaine, la voix tremblante de rage mal contenue.

Et lui qui pensait que Kurt n'en avait rien à faire de lui et de ses problèmes ! Il était prêt à sacrifier son jour de deuil annuel pour écouter ces idioties sur une stupide cérémonie ! Blaine avait maintenant envie de demander à Burt de lui assener un violent coup de clé à molette sur le front, au même endroit ou un début de bosse s'épanouissait sur celui de Kurt.

Avec autorité, Blaine entraîna Kurt hors de la maison, ignorant Carole qui les interpella à leur passage et Finn qui lui demandait si il restait ce soir pour le match de la saison. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et la referma une fois que Kurt eu pris place sur le siège passager et contourna le véhicule pour grimper à la place conducteur. Il fit démarrer la voiture et quitta l'allée, tout ça sans un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent atteints le bout de la rue qu'il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

-Quel cimetière ? , s'enquit-il.

-North Lima Jefferson Cemetery, entendit-il.

En notant la faiblesse de la voix de Kurt, il se tourna vers lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et resta sans voix devant le regard que son petit ami lui jetait. Les yeux écarquillés et incertains, le contre-ténor semblait presque effrayé par la réaction très vive de Blaine. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kurt semblait si choqué par le fait qu'il l'emmène se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère au lieu de le traîner dans un café pour lui parler de ses stupides chansons, Blaine garda le silence et se concentra sur la route.

Le voyage se fit en silence, un silence gênant et lourd qui les étouffaient et les empêchaient de poser une quelconque question sans redouter la réponse.

Quand Blaine se gara enfin devant le cimetière et qu'ils descendirent de la voiture, l'air frais sembla les délester de ce malaise qui leur collait à la peau. Le Warbler se dirigea vers le portail et se retourna pour vérifier que Kurt le suivait. Mais ce dernier restait ancré au sol, le jaugeant d'un air indéchiffrable et confus. Le soliste allait ouvrir la bouche mais son petit ami le pris de court.

-Blaine est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

La question paraissait tellement stupide aux yeux de Blaine qu'il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes, reprit Kurt, Tu sais, on peut aller au Lima Bean ça ne me dérange pas de reporter ma visite. Je ne voulais pas te miner le moral avec ça et...

Son souffle fut coupé dans une étreinte qui embaumait la lavande et le café et une paire de lèvre caressantes le condamnèrent au silence. Kurt se sentait si bien et si soulagé de sentir Blaine autour de lui qu'il ne pu retenir les larmes qui lui piquait les yeux depuis la matinée. Quand son petit copain s'écarta enfin de lui et planta un regard désolé dans le sien en frottant son pouce dans le creux de sa joue il fondit en larmes.

-Kurt chut bébé chut...Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est la mienne. J'étais tellement, tellement centré sur ma petite personne et mes stupides dilemmes de solo que je n'ai pas fait attention à toi. J'ai tellement honte de moi tu ne peux pas imaginer...Je...Je t'interdis de seulement penser à aller au Lima Bean pour me faire plaisir parce que je ne le mérites absolument pas. Je ne te mérites absolument pas. Maintenant c'est de toi dont on s'occupe, toi et seulement toi. On resteras ici autant de temps que tu le voudras et je resterais avec toi si tu veux bien de moi. On resteras toute la nuit si tu en as besoin. D'accord ?

Kurt ne put que hocher la tête. Il n'avait jamais douté de la gentillesse et de l'attention de Blaine à son égard même si ce dernier avait pu penser le contraire. Il savait que son copain était un peu loin des réalités et laissait la vie facile et agréable de Dalton brouiller sa vision sur la vie en dehors des murs de l'académie. Il savait que Blaine préférait voir la vie sous ses bons côtés et faire abstraction des réalités dures car il supportait mieux sa vie de famille et les souvenirs de son passé grâce à ça. Il savait que Blaine avait tendance à tout simplifier et a oublier les mauvaises choses plus par instinct de protection que par dédain des autres. Il ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur. Mais le voir se faire frapper par la violence de l'existence aussi durement et constater qu'il était prêt à y faire face pour lui lui serrait le coeur et l'emplissait d'une fierté et d'un amour sans limites.

Il ne dit rien mais glissa sa main dans celle de Blaine et remonta les allées du cimetières. La plaine verdoyante était criblée de rangée de pierres dont les couleurs passaient par toutes les nuances du noir, du blanc et du gris. Il s'arrêta finalement vers les dernières tombes, celles qui bénéficiaient de la protection des arbres, et s'accroupit devant une tombe en pierre blanche striée de gris.

L'inscription « Elizabeth Katherine Hummel » ainsi que la date de mort étaient parasités par une couche de mousse que Kurt se mit à gratter machinalement. Après un moment de silence respectueux Kurt se mit à parler :

-Bonjour maman. Je ne t'ai pas amené de fleurs aujourd'hui mais j'ai un nouveau visiteur pour toi.

Après une courte hésitation, Blaine s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et posa la main sur celle de Kurt. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et guida sa main jusqu'à la pierre froide. Le Warbler fut réellement touché par la douceur et la confiance que son petit ami mettait dans ce geste.

-Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi.

-En mal j'espère, sourit Blaine.

Kurt eut un petit rire et se tourna de nouveau vers la tombe. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne sentait pas stupide de dialoguer avec sa mère devant les yeux de Blaine. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas trouver cela étrange non plus.

-Voici Blaine maman. Je t'en ai déjà parlé c'est le garçon qui m'as...sauvé en début d'année. Sans lui je ne serais peut-être plus là à te parler. Sans lui peut-être que je t'aurais rejoint.

La confession écrasa le coeur de Blaine qui se sentit indigne de tant de reconnaissance. Il serra brièvement la main de Kurt qui lui retourna son geste.

-Je t'avais déjà dit qu'il avait tendance à se prendre pour une star et que des fois j'avais envie de l'enfermer dans un placard pour lui piquer ses solos. Mais il n'est pas seulement talentueux et omniprésent. Il a aussi un très grand coeur et il me l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui. On sort ensemble maman et je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux comme petit ami. Je ne dis pas qu'il te remplace mais grâce à lui je me sens moins vide, j'arrive à sourire comme avant ta disparition. Je l'aime énormément et je suis certain que tu l'aimerais aussi maman.

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans ses larmes et Blaine passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés étroitement, ne formant plus deux êtres mais se fondant l'un en l'autre, si fort qu'ils étaient sûr que le simple fait de séparer leur deux corps serait douloureux. Bercés par le soleil, le bruit du vent et l'odeur des lilas fraichement éclos, ils se sentaient partir dans une torpeur bienfaisante et réparatrice. En parfaite osmose, ils laissaient le regard d'Elizabeth Hummel se poser sur ces deux âmes soeurs avec bonté et reconnaissance pour le garçon qui avait ramené Kurt à la vie.

-Tu n'avais pas une playlist à me faire écouter ?

Le souffle chaud près de la bouche de Blaine le fit frémir et il frotta sa joue contre le nez de Kurt.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très approprié. J'ai plus de respect pour ta mère que pour Gideon Dalton et je trouvais déjà la chanson peu adapté à un hommage et...

-S'il te plait.

Il soupira et céda en accordant un baiser qui s'excusait à l'avance de la chanson idiote qu'il allait lui interpréter.

**I'm out on my own again **  
**Face down in the porcelain **  
**Feeling so high but looking so low **  
**Party favors on the floor **  
**Group of girls banging on the door **  
**So many new fair-weather friends ooo… **

**Have you ever been so lost **  
**Known the way and still so lost **

**Caught in the eye of a hurricane **  
**Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade **  
**So sick of this town pulling me down **  
**My mother says I should come back home but **  
**Can't find the way cause the way is gone **  
**So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space **

**Have you ever been so lost **  
**Known the way and still so lost **  
**Another night waiting for someone to take me home **  
**Have you ever been so lost **

**Is there a light **  
**Is there a light **  
**At the end of the road **  
**I'm pushing everyone away **  
'**Cause I can't feel this anymore **  
**Can't feel this anymore **

**Have you ever been so lost **  
**Known the way and still so lost **  
**Another night waiting for someone to take me home **  
**Have you ever been so lost **  
**Have you ever been so LOST**

La chanson mourut sur les lèvres de Blaine tendit que celles de Kurt les sollicitaient, l'attirant dans une étreinte passionnée et délicate à la fois.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu une chanson de Katy Perry qui me parlait autant depuis Teenage Dream, soupira Kurt dans son cou, Et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi depuis la mort de ma mère.

Blaine mit de la distance entre son visage et celui de Kurt afin de voir si celui-ci plaisantait ou doutait de ce qu'il disait. Mais tout en Kurt n'exprimait qu'amour et sincérité.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te comparer à quoi que ce soit ou a qui que ce soit dans ma vie Kurt parce que tu es exceptionnel. Peux-tu accepter d'être la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé ? Peux-tu accepter d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne te mérites pas ?

Un baiser lui répondit. Un baiser qui valait toutes les promesses du monde. Un baiser qui suffirait à son bonheur pour sa vie entière.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de blessures cachées tous les deux, beaucoup de plaies encore à vif. Mais tant qu'ils seraient ensemble ils survivraient.


End file.
